Origins: Husband, Father, Master, Warrior, Legend
by ScytheRaorr
Summary: Prelude to Past, Present, Future. No Reviews, no updates. Summary: A caring husband, loving father, ruthless master, great warrior, and feared legend. One man who holds all of these titles: Scythe Donovan Raorr. This is his story, his journey, his legacy.


Origins – Husband, Father, Master, Warrior, Legend

Original Fanfiction by ScytheRaorr

Disclaimer: I am not, in any way, shape, or form, making any money with my writing either directly or indirectly involved. All characters used in my story belong to their respective owners, and as such, I am writing this story for pure fun and entertainment, and hope you, as the readers, enjoy it.

Summary: Summary - A caring husband, loving father, ruthless master, great warrior, and feared legend. One man who holds all of these titles: Scythe Donovan Raorr. This is his story, his journey, his legacy.

Origins – Husband, Father, Master, Warrior, Legend

Prologue

Legends tell of a clan that oversees the passing of time, others tell of a clan that manipulates and controls the spirits of demons, and others more tell of a clan that can call on the powers of the ancient dragons. However, what the tellers of these legends do not know is that these three clans are one and the same. The clan name is the Raorr Clan.

The Raorr Clan is an obscure clan, not much is known about almost everything pertaining to them, from their habits, to their strengths. But I, the teller of this story, this … record, know almost everything about them.

-chuckles-

Now, now, I'll tell you who I am and how I know these things later on, but, I **will** tell you their history and maybe answer some questions you might have. So come close, and stay quiet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Raorr Clan History/Background

The clan began with a man named Scythe E. Raorr. Raorr history records tell of his rise to power in the mid 800's in the land that became modern day Japan. It was there that he settled down and started the clan Raorr, as well as the family business of acting mercenaries. Some generations later, the first black sheep of the family, a corrupt and power-hungry man named Drakkonnan Raorr, experimented with demonic rituals and spirits. The story tells that he found a way to fuse with the spirits, increasing his powers at the cost of some of his sanity. Records show that he fought his way to the head of the clan and had many wives. When they gave birth to children, the children had inherited the demon spirits that were residing in his mind. This is supposedly where the males of the clan received their blessing and curse, becoming 'harmonixers', or users of the art of fusion. It is also where the clan became dragon demons, although, the events leading up to that are lost. He continued using his powers before his sanity snapped, in the form of committing suicide.

As man rose and fell through time, the Raorr Clan survived and adapted through the changing currents of advancements. Clan heads came and went, until a kind ruler took over the position. His name was Drakkonnan Raorr IV. He was a kindred ruler, fair and trusting to his people, harsh and cruel to traitors and enemies. He ruled as head of the clan over a city known only as the Royal Capitol, which was founded by his great-grandfather, T. C. Raorr. Drakkonnan married a human girl named Alestra, and together they had a child named Scythe D. Raorr VI, who was a first in the clan, being a ryu hanyu (Dragon Half-Demon)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm? Oh, you're curious about some things? Like what? Ah … the Clan Abilities … all right then …

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raorr Clan Kekke Genkai (Bloodline Techniques)

Every male member of the Raorr Clan is born with a total of 21 demon spirits residing in their minds. These spirits are divided into nine groups, or the seven human sins and the two draconic sins:

Earth – Sin: Sloth – The desire to do nothing, go nowhere, be no one. Always standing still in time, like a stone, like the Earth.

Fire – Sin: Wrath – Anger, a fiery spirit. Blood boils and tempers rise. Always exploding, like an inferno, like the essence of Fire.

Wind – Sin: Gluttony – Mental, spiritual, physical hunger. The need to fill the hole in your stomach. Forever searching, moving, like the Wind.

Water – Sin: Envy – Always changing, yet resenting those that stand still. Loathing, despising, wanting. Crashing against them, against the Earth, like Water.

Light – Sin: Pride – Vanity, self-centered. Others want you; need you and your presence. A beacon in the mist, the brightest of them all, like bright Light.

Dark – Sin: Lust – Carnal desire, a want for blood, money, pleasure. Never near the light, always following, stalking, like shadows, like Darkness.

Colorless – Sin: Greed – Desire to keep it all, yet always wanting more. Wants everything, has nothing, no items, no thoughts, no color.

Hope – Sin: Hope – Praying for better, yet never getting it. Always wishing, wondering, and thinking. Keeping your sanity in check. Such is the power of Hope.

Yourself – Sin: You – Always shifting, always restless. You are your greatest enemy. Never sleeping, resting, and eating. Knows your life, your dreams, knows you.

Each group, save the last three, has three demon spirits pertaining to that group. They range from Class C lower demons to Class A greater demons. The other three have one, and only one, Class S demon each. Each demon presides over the nine sins, keeping each other in check.

The idea is that the seven original sins of man are kept in check by the draconic sin of Hope. The ninth draconic sin, the host's self, is kept subdued and asleep. This idea has held true to every Raorr male save one, Scythe D. Raorr VI. Since he was a ryu hanyou, his mind was already unstable. After watching his mother die at the age of six, coupled with the mental and social abuse of the citizens of his father's kingdom due to his genetics, his mind shattered, causing him to form protective 'masks' on his mind. Studies showed that he developed 'masks' for every sin save Hope. After more researching, they showed that the reason he did not create one for Hope was because there was no Hope to protect. His mother dying caused him to loose all hope of a happy future. Apparently, the only thing keeping his 'Scythe' sin in check is the other seven sins. Due to this, his mind has aged and now works in peculiar ways. Not much else is know due to the fact that he had locked himself in his room before escaping the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does that answer some questions? Oh? You would like to hear about their ryu-youkai (Dragon Demon)?

-nods-

Ok then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rite of Passage: Full Demon Transformation

When a Raorr male reaches the age of ten, they gain the ability to transform into a partial Youkai state, or the 'Half-Demon Transformation'. Transforming increases their senses, strength, speed, and agility. The transformation has also been known to change the host's body structure, changing an arm or a leg to accommodate the power surges. It is said in legend that for a Raorr to fully transform, they must travel through time and change the lives of two humans. The specifics of this 'Task' are unknown as they vary from male to male.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is that alright? What else do you want to know? ……Mating and marriage? ...

-cough-

Are you sure? ...Alright, then…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mating and Marriage Customs of the Raorr Clan

There are many traditions that have been passed down from generation to generation. One of these traditions deals with the treatment of women within and outside of the clan: Always be courteous and respectful while in the presence of a female, treat her with respect, unless otherwise stated, etc, etc. Courting and mating customs are no different. While courting a female as a potential mate, the male courting her must prove to her, through gifts, words, and actions that he can provide and care for her and any children they might have. The process may take from three months to a year, and only one male may court a woman at a time. If, at any point, the female accepts the offer, the two are blessed, and they must complete the ritual by marking their respective partner while being intimate to show that they are taken. The mark of the male is usually located on the juncture between his mate's shoulder and neck, while her mark is usually on his dominate arm in the form of a bite or scratch. It has been said that the blood of a mate that is of the Raorr Clan can heal, calm, and even slow death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-blinks-

You want to know what? … … …An obscured and unusual request, but I did say any question…fine…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pregnancy and Birth of a Raorr

A genetic fail safe of the Raorr Clan is the fact that if an unmated female or male has sex; they are unable to carry or produce children respectively. This is to prevent bastard children (Children born of unmarried parents), and was discovered by Alastor G. Raorr in the mid to end 1800s. As such, those that are mated are encouraged to have at least two children in their lifetimes. The children take a little less than five months to develop, due to the metamorphing gene from the Raorr Clan parent, and when born shows a distinct trait of the Clan to prove that they are of Raorr blood. The trait is different for every child, but is usually the same as their Raorr Clan parent. The shortest pregnancy recorded was by Aiden Raorr, mate of future Clan Head Scythe Raorr VI, at three days. It is speculated that the child took so little time developing due to that fact that Aiden was a metamorphic along with Scythe, and as such, both metamorphing genes sped up the development process.

-chuckles-

Remember the question you asked earlier, children, about how I know so much? I know so much because I am Scythe Donovan Raorr VI, and this is my tale…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: OMG! I'm soooo sorry, I know I said in the fourth chapter of PPP that this would be up right away, but I lost the originals and then found them and then I had to change some things -breathes- Anyway, I like the storytelling style I'm using here, it's something new for me to try. Please review and enjoy!

Scythe


End file.
